1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of optical scanning and particularly to bar code laser scanners. More particularly it relates an apparatus for and a method of mounting a compact bar code laser scanner in a horizontal orientation.
2. Description of Related Arts
Laser bar code readers (or "bar code laser scanners" as used herein) in the prior art are disclosed generally in, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,713,532 ("the Knowles patent") and U.S. Pat. No. 4,093,865 ("the Nickl patent"). Recently, a class of compact bar code laser scanners has been introduced, for example, see U.S. Pat. No. 4,799,164 which is assigned to Spectra-Physics, Inc. and fully incorporated herein by reference. Such compact scanners are relatively lightweight compared to earlier style bar code laser scanners and have a depth of approximately less than seven inches. Prior art scanners were typically mounted in a fixed point of sale location and were generally not considered portable. Compact scanners, on the other hand, are highly portable, can be utilized in a number of different orientations, and provide flexibility to users in that they can be moved from location to location within a sales establishment or other user facility with little difficulty. As a consequence, a need exists for a method and apparatus for mounting a compact optical scanner so that it may be conveniently used.